A system on chip (SoC) is a system in which the majority of system functions are integrated on a single piece of silicon. According to Pollack's rule (Borkar, S. (2007) Thousand-Core Chips, A Technology Perspective, Proc. of the 44.sup.th ACM IEEE Design Automation Conference, p. 746-749, ACM Press, New York), powerful SoCs are composed of a number of IP cores that communicate via a network on chip. An IP core is a hardware/software component that fulfills a predefined function. IP cores can communicate either by the access of the IP cores to a common memory or by means of messages. The application PCT/AT 2009/00207 presents an SoC architecture in which the IP cores communicate exclusively by means of messages.